Dear Friend: LoveLetterShipping
by OCfan11
Summary: The English alphabet has twenty-six letters. Twenty-six one-shots of their time spent together. Grace X Sycamore
1. A is for Aguav

A is for Aguav

At five years old, Augustine Sycamore was the kid girls giggled at and then turned away to whisper to their friends. His thick, black hair was always just tousled enough to add to his angelic features. In his peers' eyes, the small, gray eyed boy could do no wrong. Yet, because of his small stature and heavenly looks, he was labelled a teacher's pet and shunned by the other boys. The girls were too young to do anything but fawn from a distance, so young Augustine was alone most of his first week of school.

Five years old Grace was the opposite. All she wanted was to be one of the guys. The girls in her class stayed because of her rugged appearance and blunt attitude. The boys hung out with her during class after she proved how great at sports she was. After class, the young girl was left by herself. She would spend hours after school kicking a ball or trekking through the forest around the school. She would always be the last kid left on the playground, and would walk home by herself.

On their fourth day of school, Augustine and Grace were sat at the same table. For the first half of the day, the two ignored each other. When lunch rolled around, Grace noticed that he did not have any food. Her curiosity caused her to finally break the silence between them.

"Vous n'avez pas un déjeuner? (You do not have a lunch?)" Grace asked.

"Non. (No.)" Augustine answered softly. "Je n'ai pas prendre toute la nourriture. (I did not take any food.)"

Grace looked at him in shock. She quickly cracked open her backpack, pulled out a berry, and handed it to him.

Augustine looked at the firm, green berry in his hand. He turned it around in his hands, wondering how to crack it open. He glanced at Grace, watching as she pulled out a spoon and handed it to him. Grace moved to his side of the table and showed him how to pry open the top of the berry. Once the stem came off, Augustine smiled at the sight of fresh fruit innards. He nodded to her as she walked back over to her side.

"Merci," he told her. As he stuck the spoon in, he asked. "Qu'est-ce que la baie appelé? (What is the berry called?)"

"Baie Gowav, (Aguav Berry,)" Grace said. She happily cracked open the hard shell and took a large bite of the soft inside.

Augustine took a bite off his spoon with more grace. His face pinched and he forced himself to swallow as to not seem rude. "Il est un peu amère. (It is a little bitter.)"

"Oui!" Grace said cheerily. She took a large bite and through it said, "Le goût est incroyable! (The taste is amazing!)"

Augustine flinched and took a smaller bite off of his spoon. He let out an unenthusiastic, "Oui."

Grace beamed a smile at him, glad that someone shared a taste for bitter foods. Augustine couldn't help but smile back. The two started to talk about their favourite foods and ended up playing with each other all through lunch and long after they should have gone home for the day. Augustine's mother finally pulled her son away, promising they could play together the next day.

That day, a friendship was formed over sharing a bitter lunch. This friendship would last longer than any bitter aftertaste. It would span years and create unforgettable moments. When the friendship finally settles, it will create more happiness than Augustine and Grace could have ever comprehended at five years old. It all started over an Aguav Berry.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**


	2. B is for Books

B is for Books

Augustine Sycamore was not book smart.

He was not good at field work.

What he was good at was starting conversations with people. He grew into a handsome, approachable man with a French accent that never affected the flow of his words. Men and women would swoon at his feet. He became popular during his school career and caught the attention of many people of power with his smooth words and overall attractive appearance. Many thought that one day he would become a politician, but only his best friend knew where he wanted to study one day.

"A Pokémon Professor?" Grace asked.

With his talent of speaking, he could make people want to give their bank accounts to him. His looks got him through high school, and he was sure it would get him through college. Everyone loved him because he was attractive and said the right words. He was sure that becoming a Pokémon Professor would be as easy.

"Are you sure?" Grace asked.

Seventeen year old Augustine nodded to her from across her living room table. "Oui, Grace. I have wanted to do it for a few years now."

"Do you have an idea of what you want to study?"

When he shook his head, Grace sighed. She stood up to grab the large stack of books and magazines hidden in her room. This is when she realized her work as Augustine's tutor was not going to help him with real life.

Grace was book smart and kept up to date on recent discoveries, hence the pile of scientific books and magazines she was bringing her friend.

Grace was great at field work, and very athletic to boot. After high school she would be going to tour Kanto for the first time, competing in the Rhyhorn Racing Tournament they were hosting.

Grace was not so great with people, which is why she had to save up her own money over the years to enter Rhyhorn races, instead of getting sponsors. The prize money really started to collect, and that's why she was leaving Kalos. She needed to get international if she wanted to make a name for herself.

Grace really enjoyed the look of surprise on Augustine's face when she let the books drop on the table. She looked down evilly, and he looked up like a whipped puppy. He even whimpered out, "What is this?"

"This is everything discovered about Pokémon in the past ten years," Grace said. She grabs the first book - as thick as her fist - and holds it out to him. He takes it and flips it open to the front page. "That book is about the behavioural nature of every Pokémon found in Kanto four years ago. Professor Oak had some people collect information on a Pokédex, and then he spent years trying match up data. It's the newest edition. Read it and give it back."

Augustine looked up, confused, "Pourquoi?"

"If you are going to be a Pokémon Professor you have to start from the basics. Then, we'll have to find something for you to research. My best friend isn't going to be some half-a**** Professor following the research of some other Professor. You're going to find your own area that interests you and you alone."

"It sounds like a lot of work, Grace," Augustine muttered, skimming through the pages of the book he was handed.

"If you don't want to put in the effort, don't be a Professor," Grace said bluntly. "I'm sure you can be a model or movie star. You'll be famous some other way."

Augustine was quiet for a long time. Grace kept staring until he finally looked up and met her gaze. She smiled at the fierce determination sparking in his eyes. With complete seriousness, he said, "I'll do it. I'll work hard and become a Pokémon Professor."

"Good choice, Augustine," Grace said. She grabs one of the magazines and holds it out to him. "I want to see you on the cover of this one day."

Augustine looked down and analysed the young girl on the cover of 'Aspiring Researchers' _._ He nodded his head, and then looked to the stack of books he would have to read. "Grace, why do you have fourteen textbooks on Pokémon Professors?"

"They're not all about Pokémon Professors," Grace defended. "Just the research… Mostly. Besides, one of them may or may not be all about Rhyhorn's biology. You can just ignore that."

"No," Augustine said, "I think I'll read it. Anything to get better, right?"

"Yah," Grace said softly. Her best friend didn't even hear her, his head down and reading the book in his head. "Anything."


	3. C is for Child

Child

The truth was that Grace would do nearly anything for her child. Nearly anything, being the key part of that sentence.

For a few years they lived in a small house, just so her son could get the feel of settling down. When it became obvious that he loved adventures and exploring as much as she did, Grace was ecstatic. Grace trained her Rhyhorn team into shape under the watchful eye of her son, and then they were travelling from region to region. Her son grew up as they travelled from motel to motel without a care in the world. He was like her in that aspect, always wanting to be on the move.

But that was where most of the similarities ended. Calem took after his father a lot more than Grace ever let on. If the black hair, grey eyes, and pale complexion weren't enough, then it was the way he acted. He had a way with words that only one other person she knew had. If Grace hadn't grown up around Augustine Sycamore, then her son would have weaseled out more than a few cookies in his childhood.

That lead to the number one thing Grace never let anyone know. As Calem grew up, he eventually stopped asking about who was his father. Grace had denied her son to grow up with a male role model, which she would forever blame herself for. She was the best sort of mother to feed his wild spirit, but couldn't help him with his people skills. Calem managed to turn out fine on that end, being almost as smooth a talker as his father when he wanted.

 _Only_ a good talker when he _wanted_. He also inherited his mother's blunt personality, so it negated most of the amazing skill.

Her best friend stopped writing after she had gotten pregnant, so she never even got a chance to tell him about the pregnancy. It was one wild fling she was sure Augustine regretted, but since he never wrote she wouldn't know for sure. She couldn't pick up a phone and call either. His home phone had been disconnected for years and magazines didn't give out the phone number of 'Hot Celebrities' or 'Aspiring Researchers'.

That was another reason she never found his number when she knew it could be easily found through her contacts. He had made it and had become a Pokémon Professor. He had gotten his dream fulfilled the morning after the party, after ditching her at the airport. Just over thirty and he was in the big leagues with his own lab and research team.

Just over thirty and Grace had a ten year old kid and was taking a break from racing again. She couldn't have been happier.

Grace and her son were returning to Kalos for the first time in a long time in order to let Calem go on his first Pokémon journey. A house was bought for her to settle in, close enough to a Gym town and surrounded by a forest for adventures. All she needed was to get a hold of the phone number of the head Pokémon Professor in Kalos, talk about registering her son, and everything would be settled.


	4. D is for Dictionary

Translations:

Oui, mon fils – Yes, my son

Non – No

Illumis – Lumiose city

Bourg Croquis - Vaniville Town

Vous devez apprendre à écrire, Augustine – You must learn to write, Augustine

D is for Dictionary

Calem lowered his Unova magazine. He watched as his mother rushed about the hotel room, flinging clothing here and there as she dug through her drawers. Grace seemed to get more and more frantic, finally lunging at her suitcase as though it held the key to saving the world. He snorted as his mother gave a cry of victory, holding up a large, worn down book.

"What's that?" Calem asked, curious as to what had her going into a tizzy.

"French – English dictionary," Grace panted out, her tan face a beet red.

That caught Calem's attention. He swung into a sitting position on his bed, narrowing his eyes as his mother moved to her own bed. "I thought you were fluent in French?"

"Oui, mon fils," Grace said, showing off. Calem rolled his eyes, having only learned the bare minimum of the language from her. "But it has been a long time since I've had to read it."

"So," Calem drawled, "who's the letter from?"

Grace flipped open the dictionary, holding it beside the letter. She squinted at the writing - elegant and terribly hard to read – while trying to translate every other word. Once her son's question registered, she shrugged and vaguely said, "An old friend that lives in Kalos. We used to write letters when we were younger, but he stopped writing around the time my racing took me to a new place every day."

"Does he live in our new town?" Calem asked.

"Non," Grace said, a hint of sadness on her tone. "He lives in Illumis." At her sons confused look, she explains, "Illumis is the French name for Lumiose City."

"What's our town called?" Calem asked. He looked at her carefully, making sure the letter did not make her upset. The black haired boy did not want to be stuck on a plane with a crying mother. She tended to get clingy when she cried.

"Bourg Croquis," Grace let her accent run with the words, making them flow like water. "Vaniville Town."

"Sounds… quaint." Calem couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It is," Grace assured him. "Vous devez apprendre à écrire, Augustine! I cannot read this letter!"

Calem glanced over to see the extremely looped words. Whoever wrote it went over the top to make it look extravagant and unreadable. Calem shook his head and leaned back onto his bed, pulling up his magazine. He snorted quietly, thankful that his mother wouldn't spend the next day's plane ride in tears or reminiscing about the past. He already had enough of those stories these past few days.

Grace then went around the room, picking up her scattered clothing and throwing it in its drawers. She folded the note and tucked it into her carry-on bag with the intent of deciphering it on the last flight of their journey. Her nerves bundled up and excitement filled her as reality sank in.

Tomorrow she would be back in the country she was raised in.


	5. E is for English

E is for English

They were in grade two when English became the only official language of Kalos. There was no ease or transition into it. One day the kids were learning everything in French. The next day everything on the chalkboards was written in English. The teachers barely spoke a word of French again.

For someone like Grace, this was fine. Her parents had been teaching her bits of all languages. Since English was originally the second language of Kalos, Grace understood it the most. With a minor struggle, Grace fit into the new system as if nothing had changed.

Augustine had troubles with the switch. He had barely understood any English to begin with. His home life wasn't helping. His mother refused to speak anything other than French at home, and his father did not know any language besides French. This language switch would become the beginning of the end for his family.

After seeing her friend struggling the first day of lessons in English, Grace took it upon herself to give her friend a crash course in the language. This was when she took over as the role of tutor and closest friend. The two would spend hours after school practising English, until finally Augustine could grasp what the teachers were saying.

It was one, cold day after school that they became each other's safe haven. They were working on English when Augustine spotted his mother coming to drag him back home, where most of that day's English would become forgotten. The black haired boy grabbed his friend and pulled her deep into the forest to escape.

"What is wrong?" Grace asked once the school had disappeared from sight. She wasn't as concerned about getting lost as she was about her friend.

"My parents," Augustine said. His English was choppy at best, but it could still make girls their age swoon. He paused and leaned against a tree, shielding his eyes and mumbling out the reason for running. "They fight. I no want to go home."

Grace looked sadly at him, knowing it had started to get bad. She would never tell him, but she had tried to do a surprise visit a few days before. The yelling had scared her so bad that she had ran home and cried in her mum's arms, yet not said a word of the problem. Now, she was as speechless. She did the only thing she could think to make him feel better; she hugged him.

"I will stay with you," Grace told him. "I will always be here."

"Merci," Augustine mumbled into her shoulder. Until he felt prepared to face the mess at home, they held each other. He pulled back and looked at her, "I am good."

Grace stared at him with eyes that looked older than seven. She nodded but held his hand to keep him from going anywhere. She had one request, "Will you stay with me long time tomorrow?"

Augustine, lost in his own head, only nodded his agreement. Grace smiled and began to lead him back to the school. While his thoughts were on his distant parents, Grace's request was for something heartbreaking as well. The next night they were to put down her mother's old Pokémon.

The young girl had an old, broken Pokémon that she couldn't fix.

The young boy had shattering parents that he couldn't help.

Not a word of English could describe their pain to the other, but they understood to be beside one another anyway.


	6. F is for Father

F is for Father

When Augustine was in grade three, his father walked out the door and never came back.

He would never meet the man again, not that he ever wanted to. This event was what created his resolve to never abandon anyone. Later, he would swear to always help those in need. He would become a person others could rely on. He would never leave.

Augustine saw firsthand what the absence of his father did to his mother. She became a hard woman, both inside and out. Her affections slowly stopped until it was as though she wasn't his mother anymore, but a housemate. He was barely acknowledged in his own home, which lead the parents of his friends to raise him; none more so than Grace's parents.

The last day his mother ever gathered him from school was a Thursday. Then Friday rolled around, and she never showed up. Grace walked him home that day, but Augustine never made it past the front door. They could both hear the yells and crashes caused by his mother as she destroyed the house. When it all went silent, and his mother started to sob, Augustine turned and ran into the forest that bordered their town.

He ran as fast and as far as he could, ignoring the yells from his friend. Eventually, he tripped and did a face plant on the ground. The black haired boy didn't care about the pain he was in and was about to stand up and keep running. Then he heard the hissing in front of him.

Small, brown and black Pokémon were being guarded by a larger version. This larger version hissed and growled at him, moving the smaller versions back with some prodding.

Augustine didn't know what to do, so he stayed frozen on the ground. The large Pokémon and he kept gazes until the smaller ones were out of view. The boy and Pokémon did not relax, both waiting for the other to move.

"Augustine," Grace cried, lunging at his still form. She yanked him to his feet and gave him a quick hug. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me? You-"

She cut off as a low growl started from the large brown and black Pokémon. Grace looked over, but she was not as scared as Augustine was. The boy tried to push her behind him, but she was having none of it. Instead, she took off her backpack and pulled out a few mild tasting berries. She gently tossed them at the Pokémon, which cut off its growl to snatch the food and dart into a nearby bush.

"That was a mother Zigzagoon," Grace whispered, looking sadly at the bush. She was still on her knees as Augustine looked silently at her. "My mum takes me out to feed them, sometimes. The children hatched a few months back, but their father died against a pack of Bunnelby. There weren't many left, and with winter coming they don't have enough to eat." Grace looked up at her friend. "Would you mind coming with me to feed them? You can also stay over tonight, and we can head out early tomorrow?"

Augustine smiled sadly down at his friend. "I would like that very much."

Grace was the first person he swore to never leave alone. She had helped him find a love for Pokémon with day trips, and a family to take care of him when he slept over. He knew he could never repay her kindness, but swore he would always treat her nicely. When he hit his emotional low points, she would always be there to pick him up. When she fell or had a bad race, he would be there to pick her up. He always wanted to be there for her.

He never did realize that for ten years he, truly, wasn't.


	7. G is for Games

G is for Games

"Let me get this straight," Grace said, a tick mark forming on the side of her head. "My son is finally out of the region for a weekend, and you want to spend our date at the new arcade in Lumiose?"

"Oui, my sweet," Augustine Sycamore said. The smile on the man's face was slipping and he hesitantly added, "And you mean to say, 'our son'."

Grace gave him a glare that had Rhyhorns bow to her. " _My_ son is away and you wanted me to come to your city, not for a fancy dinner, but to play some videogames."

"Oui."

"Just checking," Grace said. She sighed, ran her fingers through her short brown hair, and resisted screaming at her boyfriend. Two years together and he seemed to know her so well, and not at all. Grace abruptly turned and walked out the doors of his lab.

"Grace?" Augustine called. His eyes went wide with worry and he scrambled after her. "Grace? Where are you off to?"

"To the arcade!" Grace shouted over her shoulder. "You better hurry it up! Or do you not want to get creamed like old time?"

Augustine paused mid-step. He softly laughed. "Old times." Then he was running after her again. Grace heard him catching up and started running, intending to beat him. Their games had started. Just like old time.


	8. H is for Habit

H is for Habit

Augustine had developed a habit of checking the sports section of a newspaper first. It started as soon as he saw his best friend's name in the local paper. He was nineteen, barely passing his college exams, when he overheard a few of his friends saying that someone from his hometown was in the sports section. He looked at the sports section and there, in large bold letters, was the article they were talking about.

' **Kalos' Up-and-Coming Rhyhorn Racing Star'**

Grace was becoming very popular in other regions. It had been almost half a year, but she had managed to win first place in Almia's Tournament as well as second place in Kanto's Under Twenty Tournament. In between all of that, she had found time to write to him, detailing the many adventures and mishaps along the way.

It had almost been half a year and he was still nowhere close to becoming a full-fledged Pokémon Professor.

With that in mind, Augustine resolved that he would do better. He worked harder to understand the material, learn the inner workings of Pokémon and the theories floating about. He signed up for all sorts of field expeditions, realized it wasn't for him and told himself that he would hire many workers to do that job for him. He even figured out where Grace would be racing next – her parents were very supportive that he stay in contact – and sent letters to her.

His habit became that every Sunday he would find a newspaper, open it to the sports section, and then cut out any mention of his best friend. He swore that one day he would be as famous and as well known.

One Sunday he missed reading the paper because he dropped his best friend at the airport. She had come home for the week and he had only been able to see her the night before. They had an 'I missed you' night, and then she was gone the next day. Later that day, he got a call from Kalos' Pokémon Professor, saying that he wanted Augustine to work with him and then take over when he retired. The week became hectic, and Augustine never did find out what was on the paper.

Fairly soon after that, nothing was said about Grace in the paper. Augustine was too busy to notice that her name wasn't mentioned once until the Sunday after his promotion to head assistant; two months after they had last heard from each other. He did a spit take and had to go buy another paper to be sure.

' **Rhyhorn Star Taking a Break for Health Reasons'**

Grace explained that she had had a 'surprise' recently and she did not want to risk herself racing. She promised that it 'isn't the last time you'll see me' and wouldn't disclose where she would be staying until her health was fixed. Her parents wouldn't help Augustine find her, saying that she didn't want _anyone_ to know. For every Sunday, Augustine looked at the sports section first to see if his best friend had shown up again.

Over two years later, she did. It was also the last time Augustine ever looked at the sports section first.

' **Kalos Rider Sure to Make another Impact on Rhyhorn Racing World, along with her Two Years Old Son'**

Old habits die hard.


	9. I is for Icing

I is for Icing

"You do not ice his cake?" Augustine asked, confounded.

"No," Grace replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She carefully removed the cloth covering the freshly made cake, nodding as the moisture had only partially been absorbed. "Calem does not like icing on anything. It's a good thing, too. I can't ice a cupcake to save my life."

"Nonsense!" Augustine declared. He moved to the fridge, grabbing the homemade caramel flavoured icing and pulling it onto the counter. "Calem must be too polite to tell you otherwise! No one can resist the temptation of a perfectly frosted cake!"

Grace did not even bother to object as Augustine stole the cake and started to decorate it in her son's favourite icing. She once thought the same thing, until her son refused to eat the store bought cake she bought him for his fourth birthday. If Augustine wanted to become more involved with Calem, he should start to listen to her. She just shrugged and started the mix for a new cake. He would have to learn the hard way.

;;;

"What is that?" Calem asked.

Augustine was not put off by his biting tone, or the horrified face. The man puffed up his chest and smiled proudly, "An iced birthday cake! You do not have to pretend for your mother anymore, because I promise you I will ice your birthday cakes from now on!"

Calem looked shocked. His face turned and held a dark look that rotated to peer at his mother. Grace shrugged, having taught her son that look, and replied, "He doesn't believe that you dislike like cake and icing together."

"It isn't possible," Augustine replies. Calem turns to glare at him, and finally the Professor falters. "I know your mother is not the best at frosting, but I hope that I can remedy the experience by frosting the cakes she makes."

Calem gave him a long hard look before crossing his arms and sneering. "I can frost a cake better than that." He points to the extravagant and detailed cake Professor Sycamore made. "I honestly do not like cake and frosting together. It is too sweet and makes me want to hurl. Thank you; you have ruined my birthday cake."

Augustine looked crushed, so Grace decided to take pity on him. She patted her son's shoulder and steered him to the table. "I made another cake and there is some leftover icing. What would you like, first?"

"Cake, please," Calem said sweetly to his mother.

Grace walked back into the kitchen, took one look at Augustine's face, and burst out laughing.

"What do you mean, what would you like first?" Professor Sycamore asked Calem, sitting across from him at the table.

"Mother makes cake and frosting separate," Calem explained with his eyes narrowed at the Professor. "We eat one on my birthday, and one for breakfast tomorrow. It is how it has been since I was small."

Augustine sighed and slumped into his chair, "You get your lack of a sweet tooth from your mother."

"I would not have it any other way," Calem told him just as Grace came back with a plain, brown cake.

"I would tell you to stop antagonizing him," Grace started telling her son, "but since it is your birthday, I'll let it slide." She placed the cake in front of him, quickly lighting the number one and two candles. "Make a wish, sweetie."

The twelve year old looked between his mother and his biological father. Glancing down at the candles, he sucked in a breath. When he blew them out, he wished that Professor Sycamore wouldn't end up hurting his mother. He really didn't want to be on the awkward end if they both decided to break up.


	10. J is for Jokes

J is for Jokes

"How can you not come up with a joke?" Augustine asked, looking down at his best friend from on top of her couch.

"I don't know," Grace growled back, biting the middle of her pencil.

"It really is easy."

"I know."

"It is due tomorrow."

"I know!"

"No need to snap," Augustine scolded lightly.

"Then help me!"

"No," Augustine said, standing up and dramatically posing above her. "This is your right of passage." He struck another pose. "The moment where you blossom from an adorable girl to a flowering woman." He strikes _another_ pose. "With this joke, you will pass Literature, surpass social norms, and become the star role model of our school!"

He peeked down at her when she slowly clapped for his performance. Grace put her pencil down and looked seriously at him. "Now that you're done with the sarcasm, help me."

Augustine gave dramatic hand flutters and sat down on the couch. "No."

"Alright." Grace leveled him a glare and punctuated her two words. "Knock, knock."

"Who is there?" Augustine asked, honestly curious.

"Outside."

"Outside, who?"

"You are going outside if you don't start helping me."

Augustine sweat-dropped. "You may entice the younger children to come to our school if you leave threats out of your speech."

"I do not care because you were the one to drag me into this!"

"It was supposed to be a joke!"

"Look who is not laughing now."

"I am sure that it will look great on a resume?"

"Go outside."


	11. K is for Kalos

K is for Kalos

"That is Lumisoe City," Grace told her son, pointing out the window.

"Where your friend lives," Calem remembered.

"Yes, or I believe that his letter says he is still there." Grace looked down at the inky mess in her hands. "I could be wrong. There are a lot more squiggles than actual words."

"Will we be seeing grandma and grandpa?"

"Yes." Grace leaned and pointed further out. "The plane will circle around and land on the western side of the region. We will stop by your grandparents for an early dinner, and then arrive at our house before the movers. You will be sleeping in your own, real bed tonight; a room all to yourself."

"Looking forward to it," Calem said sarcastically.

"Sweetie," Grace mumbled, taking his hands in hers. "I got in contact with this region's Professor's secretary. She assured me that someone will arrive with your first Pokémon in a day or so. You don't have to leave, if you don't want to."

"No, I do," Calem assured her. "I want to go on my journey, now that I'm ten. I'm just… nervous."

"My baby," Grace sniffed. Her eyes welled up and immediately Calem knew he should not have admitted it. "Of course you're nervous. It's your first journey and I'm so proud of you, taking the steps to become a Trainer." Then Grace burst into tears and clung to her son.

"M- mother! Please, stop this. I will be fine. You taught me everything you know, so you don't need to worry. None of this will be a trouble."

Grace jerked back from her son, a fire burning in her eyes. "There should be no trouble. If there is, I will take down the league to protect you. Then I will go after that Pokémon Professor for not warning you of the dangers. Then-"

"Mother," Calem cut her off, "That will not be necessary. Besides, if you take down the league, who would help restore order to the region?"

"You're right," Grace said, putting a palm to fist. "Then I'll just go after that Professor. Anyone who put you in danger deserves to be stripped of his title and power."

Calem sighed, pitying the poor fool that was already on his mother's bad side.


	12. L is for Letter

L is for Letter

The door closed and Grace glanced over her shoulder to see her son walking in, looking far more excited than usual. His small smile was contagious, and Grace quickly put down the berry she was about to chop and walked up to him. Her son kept staring smugly and Grace had to break the silence.

"So!" the woman asked, rocking on her feet trying to hold in her excitement. "What did you and neighbor kids end up doing?" Before he can answer, Grace noticed the Poké Ball attached to Calem's belt. She stared wide eyed at it, and then at her son. Calem smirks. "Wait one second, Calem! Is that a Poké Ball you have there?"

"Yes, mum," Calem answered, grinning widely.

"You got your very own Pokémon?" Grace asked, making sure. Calem nodded again. Grace smiled proudly and cocked a fist on her hip. "Lucky you!" She laughed, hiding her sadness and disbelief. She thought she would have a few days after moving to get used to the thought of her son leaving. "You're a Pokémon Trainer now, too! Congratulations!"

"Thanks mum," Calem said. He ducked his head away from her proud gaze and dug through his side bag. "I also have a letter for you."

"Huh?" Grace's eyes widened. "A letter for me?" She took it from her son, reading the scripted name on the front. "It says it's from somebody named Sycamore." At her son's impatient gaze, she added, "What could it be? A love letter?" She laughed at his disgusted look.

She carefully opened the top, knowing she had heard the name from before but not realizing where. The letter unfolded and she turned away from her son to read it. It went on to explain how her son was given a Pokédex and was requested to try and fill it out along his journey. A few more notes were brought up about what could happen and how the Professor was not responsible for any liabilities.

Grace was just thankful she could read the computer generated penmanship. She went as far as to mutter, "Wow, what lovely handwriting…" For her curious son's sake, and to further draw out his impatience, she took her time responding. "Hmm? What do we have here? A request… Oh, I see!"

Grace turned to her son, watching amusedly as he was now the one to rock on his feet. She folded the note up and put her hand on her hip again. She smiled proudly down to him, saying, "Calem! We've barely unpacked, and all kinds of exciting things are happening! OK!" Grace jerks her head to the stairs. "Let's get you and Froakie ready for your journey!"

Grace walked to the dresser by the stairs and pulled out a drawstring bag. She laughed at her son's expression, his confusion as to why she had everything ready for him a mystery. "Here you are, Calem. I even packed a change of clothes." Her son muttered thanks and tucked the bag away into his side bag. Grace gave a dramatic sigh and continued, "My, what an unexpected turn of events! It's just like a sudden last burst of speed from a racer in a Rhyhorn race! You made friends! You met your Pokémon! And now you get to take a lap around Kalos! Oh, and don't forget this!" Grace handed him the Town Map she was going to show him later that day. "You know how to use a Town Map, right?"

"Of course, mother," Calem answered, itching to grab the door and leave.

"That's my boy!" Grace cheered. She smiled proudly and muttered out, "I don't know what this Professor Sycamore wants you to see on your trip…" Louder, Grace finished, "But taking a journey with your Pokémon is a wonderful experience."

"Thanks mum," Calem said, hand finally grasping the door handle. He paused and sent her one more smile. "See you later."

"Bye, sweetie!" Grace chimed, waving at her son until the door closed. All of the sudden, the silence of the now empty room became deafening. "Good luck, Calem."

Grace unfolded the letter and sat on the couch, reading it and rereading it. "Where do I know the name Sycamore from?"

The answer comes in the form of a messy signature at the bottom of the letter. A messy name is scribbled on the bottom, but after so many years of reading his name she could recognize it. The bottom name, curly and loopy, read Augustine Sycamore.

Grace felt her face pale as she realized that she allowed her son to go on a mission assigned by his father. She took a deep, shaky breath and set the letter on the table in front of her. Grace leaned back, crossed her arms behind her head, and stared at the ceiling. In between her thoughts of 's***' were thoughts of 'oh well, too late now'. Between panic and resignation, Grace sat on the couch for a long while.

Eventually, Grace stood up and went back to making lunch. She gave a small laugh, being thankful that she wouldn't have to be there when the two males meet. If Sycamore didn't figure it out then, then Grace would decide that he really didn't work hard enough to deserve the title of Pokémon Professor.

The sudden thudding outside made Grace realize that Rhyhorn was up. She peeked outside the window, and then ran out to shoo her Pokémon away from her son. She stopped and smiled as her Pokémon was trying his hardest to get Calem to pet him before he left. The woman couldn't help but laugh, the sight pushing away all of her worries. "Ha ha ha! What a card!"

"Mother!" Calem called, trying to push Rhyhorn aside.

Grace kneeled down to her Pokémon and pet under his chin. "I guess Rhyhorn just wanted to give you a big send-off for your journey!"

Calem's expression softened and he knelt down beside his mother to pet the Pokémon. "Thanks."

"Well," Grace scoffed, "it has known you since you were born, after all!" Her expression softened and she nudged her son, "Good luck, Calem!" When he turned to face her, Grace finished her little speech with a smile, "Go for broke! And don't worry! You'll have Pokémon by your side, so you'll be fine!"

"Thanks, mother," Calem said. He flashed a smile, and then turned and ran out of their garden.

"You'll be fine, Calem," Grace whispered to herself. She kept petting her Rhyhorn for reassurance. "You'll be fine."


	13. M is for Messy

M is for Messy

The Rhyhorn outside was giving Professor Augustine Sycamore the evil eye. The man gulped and held the red flowers in his hands tighter. He walked past the threatening looking Pokémon and to the door. He stayed half turned to the watchful Pokémon, and raised a hand to knock on the door.

Everything seemed to grow very quiet after he gave three quick knocks. The seconds ticked by, the silence finally broken by a large thud sound from inside. Words loud and vulgar followed the sound, and both man and Rhyhorn flinched at the tone. The flowers trembled in his hands at the sounds of someone stomping to the door. Augustine could hear a few more mumbled curses, and without warning the door flew open.

Before him was a woman with deeply tanned skin and brown hair. Her blue eyes met his grey ones, and they lit up with happiness. Even drenched in water and bubbles, Grace managed to look charming. The small woman's lips tilted up into a smirk, and her voice was as coarse as the Professor remembered it, "Hey there, Augustine! I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

Augustine recovered from his nervousness, reminding himself that after all these years she was still his friend. He smiled, shifted his lab coat back, and bowed slightly, holding out the bouquet. His voice was as smooth as she remembered it, "Grace, it is lovely to see you again."

"Ten years," Grace said, shaking her head. She took the flowers and opened the door wider for him to come in. "Ten years and you still haven't changed."

Augustine's first look at the inside of the house is its utter chaos. Furniture and clothing was scattered about the living room, and the adjoining kitchen was full of dishes and soap bubbles. He turned to his friend with a laugh, "It seems the same can be said for you."

"I grew taller!" Grace defended. She placed the flowers in a large cup, causing her friend to cringe. "And you just caught me in the middle of moving things around. I did only arrive here yesterday."

"Ah," Augustine breathed. His lips twitched in an attempt not to laugh at the state of her house.

"Calem delivered your letter, but I didn't expect you to come today," Grace explained, picking up a few loose articles of clothing and going to her room to change out of the wet ones on her. "Have a seat anywhere! I would have made something to eat if I knew you were coming!"

Augustine pushed some clothing to the side of the couch, making room to sit. He looked around to see if there was anything to tell him what his friend had been up to. Nothing but a few unopened boxes, and one opened one filled with small trinkets. Out of curiosity, he picked up the small picture frame from the box. A laughing Grace and a small, bored boy stare back.

He looked up when Grace returned; her new clothing appeared a lot like the old ones. He held up the frame, forcing a smile and asking the pained question, "Is the father taking the picture?"

To his relief and confusion, Grace replied, "No." She laughed moved to create a seat for herself beside him on the couch. "That was in Unova. A good friend took the picture, and I took one of her kids." She paused and peered up at him. "Have you met Calem yet?"

"No," Augustine told her. "I am sure to see him and the others in Lumiose. I wish to thank them in person."

"Oh," was all Grace said to that. "Well, he grew up to be a great choice. I want to thank you for letting him get a starter."

"It is no problem," Augustine said, placing the frame on the table. He smiled with delight. "The children are doing me a large favour by collecting data on their Pokédexes."

"Yah!" Grace threw her head back and laughed. "I remember how much you _love_ doing field work."

For a moment, the two locked eyes and stared. It was as if nothing had changed between them. Like they were teenagers hanging out together. Remembering the past times, Grace's expression softened and she told her friend, "Really, thank you, Augustine, for stopping by. It means a lot."

"Of course," Augustine said. He lifted an eyebrow in surprise at her words. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't welcome you back to Kalos myself?"

Grace just smiled softly and stood up, saying, "I'm going to grab us a few snacks. Then, I'm expecting you to catch me up on all of your work as the region's Pokémon Professor."

"Of course, Grace."

Yet, as she walked back, Grace couldn't help but wonder if he would stay her friend when he figured it all out. It was a big thing not to tell him. She might be prepared for the backlash, but she was still worried as to how her son and her best friend were going to react. She could tell that it was going to all end up as one big mess.


	14. N is for New

N is for New

"Augustine Sycamore," Grace started, her voice full of warning, "that better not be what I think it is."

The black haired Professor looked down to the egg in his hands, and then turned a pleading gaze to his girlfriend. "Please, Grace. It's only-"

"No," Grace shut him down.

"Please-"

"I said, no." Grace said firmly. "I already have one child to keep tabs on, I don't need another one."

"I'll take it," Calem spoke up, a hint of a smirk on his face. He got off the couch and held out a hand to the Professor. "I've raised a few eggs with mother, so I know what to do."

"Eggs are a lot of work, Calem," Augustine warned. He looked worriedly down at the egg, and then at his biological son. "You will have to deposit one of your Pokémon to be able to carry the egg around until it happens, or stay near a Pokémon Center."

"I know how this works," Calem said, annoyed.

"Just give him the egg, Augustine," Grace groaned. "Your lab doesn't have the equipment to hatch it, you don't have the time to raise it, and Calem has both. We bought an incubator a few years back, so he can cart it around until it hatches. He also has the right to the title Champion, so he must know something about raising Pokémon."

"Thanks mother," Calem said scathingly.

"Welcome, sweetie."

Augustine looked between mother and son, and sighed. He gave Calem the egg, and then motioned to the living room. "Would you like to hear about what we know of the egg?"

Calem cradled the egg to his chest as he had done years before with a Rhyhorn egg. "Sure."

Grace paused from rolling out cookie dough to take in the sight of the two bonding. She wished she had a camera near her; because this was the first time her son was full-on listening to her boyfriend. The idea of being a family was still a new and fresh idea to the three, but moments like then made Grace smile. She went back to rolling the dough, thinking that maybe one day they could be the family that each of them yearned for.


	15. O is for Only

O is for Only

She wanted to tell him that it would only ever be him.

He would have gone with her.

Instead, he drove away before she had a chance to say anything to him. He barely got out a goodbye and left her standing out front of the airport. She didn't stay to watch his car fade into the distance. She never looked back.

Once she boarded the plane, she was gone.

Once he got the phone call, he stayed.

They kept their separate ways for years, believing that it was the best for each other. He never had a reason to stop becoming a Pokémon Professor with her gone. She never had a reason to stay longer in Kalos with him avoiding her.

He wanted to tell her that it would only ever be her.

She would have stayed.

* * *

 **;;;**

 **Thank you Guest for your review! Next chapter mentions his time as an assistant. Sorry, but I don't have anything planned for Diantha and Lysandre. Thanks again for the review, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **;;;**


	16. P is for Professor

P is for Professor

In his early years as a Professor's assistant, Augustine Sycamore worked under Professor Rowan in the Sinnoh region. Augustine charmed the tuff-love Professor and quickly became the favourite assistant of his. This was how Augustine started to form connections with other researchers and Professors from other regions, as Rowan would invite him to come to meetings.

That was how he met Professor Juniper. The young woman had recently been promoted to head Pokémon Professor in Unova and Professor Rowan was going over there to share information he had learned about the child Pokémon when he was studying their evolution. Augustine was invited to come, and of course he agreed.

A few days after their arrival, Professor Rowan went out to lunch with Professor Juniper's father to catch up. Augustine ended up having lunch in Professor Juniper in her lab's lunch room. The two were deep in discussion about their work when the door to the room flung open and cracked against the wall. A small girl with brown hair panted as if she had ran the entire way here.

"White! Black!" Professor Juniper yelled in surprise. The young boy with brown hair popped out from behind his sister and ran to the small television in the corner. "What are you two doing here?"

"Sorry, Professor," the girl panted. "But Grace in on the television! You said to tell you when we saw her racing!"

"Oh!" Aurea Juniper exclaimed. She casted an apologetic look to her guest and then looked at the children that had turned on the sports channel and were watching it intently. "I guess I did. I'm sorry, Augustine. I hope you don't mind them watching it in here."

"No," Augustine smiled and shook his head charmingly. "I do not mind. What are they watching?"

"Rhyhorn racing," Aurea Juniper said, blushing slightly. "I have to say that I watch it as a guilty pleasure. One of the racers is my friend, and I enjoy watching her race."

Augustine hid his surprise behind a smile. He connected the dots in his head, but didn't want to believe it. "Oh? Who is your friend?"

"Her name is Grace," said the boy that was sitting in front of the television. He turned to look seriously at the man, his sister too engrossed in watching the riders prepare their mounts. "She is the best there is. They stop by every now and then."

"They?" Augustine asked, dreading the answer.

"Her and her son," Aurea explained. "I was at a race a few years ago and she recognized me from a researcher magazine. We got to talking, and whenever she comes to race in Unova she makes sure to visit."

"I see," Augustine said. He held back the growing pain in his chest and turned to the television. "I happened to watch some Rhyhorn racing growing up. I do not mind if we watch it as well."

"Thanks," Aurea smiled, turning to the television.

After a few minutes of going through names he did not recognize, the camera stopped on Grace. She gave a boy no older than five a hug, and then turned to the long, blonde hair woman holding his hand. The exchanged a few words and then Grace hugged her. She then turned to leave with her Rhyhorn, sending one more wave towards the pair.

Aurea laughed slightly. At Augustine's raised eyebrow, she elaborated, "That was her son. I can't believe she got Cynthia to play babysitter, though. I guess the Champion has a soft spot for children."

"That is taking place in Sinnoh?" Augustine asked.

"Yep," Aurea said, turning from the screen to look at the man. "A little ways from Sandgem Town. Isn't that by your lab?"

It was. Augustine didn't know to feel relieved that he missed seeing her, or upset that he could have supported her in person. He knew that he would not have gone anyway. It took an entirely new region for him to finally watch his best friend race again. For that, he would be forever grateful to Professor Aurea Juniper.

* * *

 **;;;**

 **My headcanon is that Cynthia is a horrible babysitter. She would lose track of Calem every five minutes. Finally, she just put him on Garchomp to make sure he's safe.**

 **Just thought I'd mention that.**

 **;;;**


	17. Q is for Queen

Q is for Queen

They had gotten lost on the school tour of Parfum Palace.

Augustine and Grace had been arguing about who had created the gardens their class was touring, a queen or a king. Augustine had said king, since that was who built the castle. Grace told him it would have been a queen since the king built the palace. She argued that someone else must have had a go at designing the gardens since it was so different from the inside of the palace. Augustine argued that designing it and creating it were two different things.

Then they realized they had taken a right instead of a left and were now stuck inside a maze.

"This is your fault," Grace said, starting ahead of him in search for a way out.

"My fault?" Augustine asked in disbelief. "How is it my fault? And should we not be going back the way we came?"

"Do you remember the way we came?"

"No."

"Neither do I," Grace said, taking a sharp turn. "So while we're stuck trying to find our own way out, we might as well finish the maze."

"Grace, please wait up," Augustine called after his friend. He turned the corner, saw her turning around, and then promptly tripped on a root.

"Serio-" Grace cut off as her friend fell on her. Augustine wrapped his arms around her, trying to take most of the fall himself. They landed on the ground, blue and grey eyes staring widely at each other. Grace's lips pulled into a smirk and she lifted her head closer to his, whispering, "Augustine?"

"Yes," the teenager whispered, not taking his eyes off of her face.

"A queen definitely would have built the garden."

He blinked, taking a moment to process. The black haired teen smiled and unwound himself from his friend, saying, "I believe you are wrong. The king would have built both."

"Then you can be the queen," Grace said, standing up and sticking out a hand for him to grab. "You can stay in the beautifully done palace, and I can build the garden."

"That would make you the king." Augustine took her hand and got up himself.

"I don't mind," Grace said. She dropped his hand, looked around the maze, and lead the way, "Now if I built an exit, where would it be?"


	18. R is for Race

R is for Race

Her heart was pounding as the finish line came into view. Grace's Rhyhorn was urged to give it all in the last sprint. She slowly pulled ahead, the pair in second place growling out encouragements as she past. They had no chance, and Grace and her Rhyhorn were in first place for the last twenty steps. When they crossed the finish line, Grace raised a fist into the air and whooped. Her Rhyhorn let out a call, as excited as her.

Then an idiot stepped into their way on the track.

Grace's victory cry was cut short as she tried to maneuver her Rhyhorn away. Her Rhyhorn startled and stumbled at the sudden orders. It slowed down, but not enough to stop from ramming head-on to the person standing on the track.

Grace quickly began to calm her Pokémon while shouting at someone to get to the idiot that went flying into the wall. Once her Pokémon seemed to calm down, she left him with an attendee and ran over to the idiot who still wasn't getting medical attention yet. At seeing who it was, she let out a surprised squawk and said, "Augustine?"

"Grace," the man greeted, still dazed from being sent flying. "You look as beautiful as always."

Grace let out a relieved huff. "Well, if you can still flirt you can't be that badly hurt. Just don't move until medical comes over."

"I wanted to welcome you back," Augustine said, looking embarrassed.

"Well," Grace drawled, kneeling down next to him so he didn't have to keep looking up, "next time, don't go running out to the middle of the track."

"Dually noted," Augustine said, giving a small groan. "Welcome back to Kalos, Grace."

"Thanks, Augustine," Grace said, smiling softly. She moved out of the way for medical to look him over. "How about I meet you in the hospital?"

"That would be nice," Augustine said. "Go get your metal. I want to see what you have won since you have been away."

Grace got up; upset that this was how she ended up meeting her best friend after months traveling the world.

* * *

 **;;;**

 **Thank you hi same guest for your review! I hope you enjoyed, and thanks again!**

 **Thanks you Guest for your review! Thanks again for the review, and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **;;;**


	19. S is for Sycamore

S is for Sycamore

Grace was glad that Calem no longer thought of his biological father as a write-off.

It took a year after her son gained the title of Champion for Calem to even acknowledge the fact that Professor Sycamore may be good enough to call father. He never did call him that, but it was the thought that counted. A few months more for Calem to be okay with them dating. A few months after that for the boy to accept the fact that family dinners were now a thing and that Augustine Sycamore wasn't going to leave.

Calem was glad that his mother had someone to spend time with now that he was gone.

Once he realized that Professor Sycamore was spending time with his mother, Calem did what any son would do. He threatened harm to the Professor if his mother was ever hurt by the man's actions. It probably was not the best idea, considering Professor Sycamore gave him a Trainer License and his first Pokémon. Still, the Professor had nodded and swore that he would never harm her. That was when Calem decided that the man had a spine he was worth at most one shot at winning over his mother.

Augustine was glad to have a family. The empty hole had been filled by his best friend and his son. He was a happy man.


	20. T is for Truth

T is for Truth

"Yes," Grace replied simply.

"Yes?" Augustine Sycamore asked, not truly believing it.

"Yes, he is your son."

Augustine was silent for a few moments. When he spoke, his voice was not more than a whisper, "Why did you never tell me?"

Grace shrugged and leaned back into the couch, as if this was a simple conversation about the weather. As if she wasn't a nervous wreck on the inside. "Your career was taking off when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to take that away from you, and I didn't want to get rid of him. So I took care of him myself."

"You could have told me."

"You would have dropped everything," Grace said. "You worked so hard to become a Pokémon Professor. My career was fine; I could have always gone back to it when Calem was grown up. You couldn't, though."

"I would have dropped everything for you, Grace," Augustine revealed. "If you had asked me, I would have been with you in a heart's beat."

"I would have stayed, here in Kalos." Grace said. She finally looked away from Augustine's broken face and to the roof. "If you had asked me, I would have stayed."

There was a long silence between the two. Augustine broke it by standing up and saying, "I have to go."

Grace just nodded, letting him flee from her house. They both spent the next hour wondering 'what ifs'. What if she had stayed? What if he had left? But those moments had passed, and there was nothing they could change now.

The question remained; what if Augustine went back?


	21. U is for Understand

U is for Understand

"I am sorry," Augustine Sycamore told Grace when she opened up her front door.

"For what?" Grace asked, confused and apprehensive.

"For not helping raise Calem," Augustine said. "For not being there when you were pregnant. For leaving you at the airport. I am sorry."

Grace stared for a while. Finally, her shoulders slumped a she sent a silent 'thank you' that he never said he was sorry for Calem. She would have closed the door right then. "You don't have to be sorry. If I was a better person, I would have told you sooner."

"But I never tried to get in touch," Augustine weakly argued. "I should have gone to see you at one of your races, or focused on reconnecting with you."

"It was ten years, Augustine," Grace said dryly. "If we were going to reconnect, we would have done it a long time ago."

"I will not let you go again," Augustine vowed. Grace blinked back in surprise at his fierce tone. "I made that mistake once, but I will not do it to my best friend twice."

"It's been ten years," Grace said again. "A lot has changed."

"But you will always be my best friend," Augustine told her. "No matter what, I will not let you go again."

Grace was silent, analyzing him. She asked one more question to make sure, "So, you won't run?"

"Never," Augustine promised.

"Then I won't either," Grace told him. She stuck out a hand, "Thank you, Augustine."

Augustine shook her hand firmly. "Anything for you, Grace."


	22. V is for Vixen

V is for Vixen

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" Augustine asked on their date.

Grace shook her head, sipping her wine. "No. It never really felt right. Between constantly moving and raising Calem, I never really wanted to fall in love. Did you ever date?"

"A few women," he admitted. "None were ever as lovely or as amazing as you." Grace looked unimpressed at his attempt of flattery. He tried something else. "The last one was a vixen."

Grace smiled, her features looking sharp. She leaned in, as if to say a secret, and told him, "Are you comparing me to your last girlfriend?"

Augustine paled and subconsciously crossed his legs. "No."

"I am not a vixen."

"No Grace, I would never say that."

"Good." Grace leaned back and her smile softened. She sipped her wine again. "I'm glad to hear."

Augustine sighed and picked up his glass of wine, wishing their server would come. "You can be frightening, though."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Grace."


	23. W is for Work

W is for Work

"If you took a job as my assistant, we could spend more time together," Augustine offered, not for the first time.

"No," Grace replied, as she always did.

"Why not?"

Grace sent him a glare, "I'm perfectly happy being retired."

Augustine pouted and nudged her shoulder. "But you could spend your day with me, and we wouldn't have to live cities apart."

"I'm not moving to live with you," Grace said. "Now, shhh. Calem's battle is about to come on."

There was a pause and then Augustine begged, "Please?"

"No, now shh."

"I could support you closer to Lumiose."

"Calem already said he'd send me to a great home when I'm old and grey."

"You could play with the Pokémon in my lab."

"I'm already friends with the Pokémon in the forest around here."

"We could eat out every night."

"I'm starting a berry garden." Grace turned with a half smile to Augustine. "I promise to visit you in Lumiose every now and then, alright? I do have a Pokémon that knows Fly. I'm not stranded out here."

"I know," Augustine sighed. "I still miss seeing you every day."

"I miss you, too," Grace said, patting his knee. "But you have a job you love and I have a rich, bachelorette lifestyle I'm enjoying. Give it a few weeks and I'm sure we'll sort out some sort of schedule."

"I don't know if I can wait that long," Augustine said, slightly whiney even though he would never admit it.

"Sure you can! Now shh! Calem's on."


	24. X is for Xerneas

X is for Xerneas

"Augustine Sycamore," Grace said, exasperated. The woman stood straight and looked hard into the tall man's eyes. "You are more than just a friend to me. I would gladly sacrifice my life for you. I would jump in front of a heard of wild Bouffalant if that's what it will take. I would dress up and go on fancy dinners if you want me to. I -"

Augustine placed a finger on Grace's lips, silencing her. He leaned forwards and smiled a boyish smile. He told her, "Yes, Grace. I would gladly go on a date with you."

Grace leaned back and gave a wide smile. She nodded sharply, "Good. I'll pick you up at eight."

With that settled, Grace turned her back and walked back to her house.

Augustine sighed, watching her walk before leaving himself. He shook his head and muttered, "And they say I am dramatic."


	25. Y is for Yveltal

Y is for Yveltal

Grace walked into the lobby floor of the Pokémon lab, fingering the box in her pocket. It was taking all of her courage keep a straight face while marching across the floor and straight to the fill-in receptionist.

"I'm here to see Professor Sycamore," Grace told the woman.

The black haired woman looked up from her screen. She gazed Grace up and down, analysing her. Grace could tell the woman didn't like what she saw. It was further proven when the receptionist said in a sickly sweet tone, "Do you have an appointment?"

Grace raised her eyes, realizing the woman hadn't gotten the memo on just who she was. Grace cut her some slack, knowing that this was probably a new assistant who had been voluntold to be the receptionist today. Grace answered, "No. I just phoned a few moments ago, so he is expecting me to come up."

"He is in a meeting," the receptionist said, venom dripping off of her voice like sugar. "Besides, you cannot see him without an appointment."

"I am his girlfriend," Grace said bluntly, getting tired of the woman. "I'm sure he has time to see me."

The receptionist laughed, a sound that caught the attention of the other employees. They looked concerned, but did nothing to stop the train wreck in progress. The receptionist calmed down enough to smirk and said, "If you are the Professor's girlfriend, show me your Trainer's License."

Grace gritted her teeth and spat out, "I don't have a Trainer License because I'm not a Trainer."

The receptionist spoke up again before Grace could get in another word. "Then you cannot be his girlfriend."

"How the f*** does that work?"

The woman clicked her tongue at Grace's language. She got a hard look to match Grace's and said, "Champion Calem's mother is the Professor's girlfriend. She is also a very well-known Trainer."

"That's Serena's parents! They are Trainers! I'm a professional Rhyhorn racer!"

The receptionist looked confused at Grace's words, but didn't relent, "What?"

"For crying out loud! You know what, forget it. You better phone Augustine now, or so help me I'm going to-"

"Mum?" Calem's voice interrupted.

All of the sudden, Grace switched from angry b**** to loving mother. She smiled at her son and said in a happy voice, "Hi, sweetie!"

The receptionist paled and Calem made his way from the elevator to his mother. The black haired woman stuttered out, "That's your mother?"

"Yes," Calem said, raising his eyebrows. He turned from the secretary to his mother. "What are you doing here?"

Grace looked extremely embarrassed all of a sudden. She gave a nervous laugh and stuffed her hand in her pockets to fiddle with an object. "Do you remember that thing we talked about a last week?"

Calem raised his eyebrows, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "You're doing it now?"

"I was hoping to."

Calem turned to the receptionist, "Let her up."

"Yes, sir," the receptionist said, snapping to it and granting Grace access to the elevation.

"Thank you, sweetie," Grace said, smiling and making her way to the elevator.

"Good luck," Calem called. He stayed in the lobby long after she went up, prepared to deal with whatever chaos his mother would come down with.


	26. Z is for Zone

Z is for Zone

"Grace!" Augustine Sycamore shouted. He smiled and got up from his desk to give her a hug.

"Hi, Augustine," Grace said, laughing and returning it. "What's this for? We just talked over the phone a few minutes ago."

"Can I not give my girlfriend a hug?" Augustine asked, stepping back and staring at her in adoration.

"You can tell your receptionist to let me up," Grace said, her eyes flashed. She quickly shook her head and stepped back, creating a space between herself and her boyfriend. "But I didn't come here to say that. Augustine Sycamore, I need to do something and I need to know that you'll not kick me out when I'm done."

The black haired man looked taken aback. He leaned against his desk, expecting the worst but nodding for her to go ahead anyway.

"Alright." Grace took a deep, steadying breath. She squared her shoulders and looked up into the man's grey eyes. "Augustine Sycamore, I'm not good at being romantic so I'm just going to say everything. I love you and I don't want to spend a day without you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. "So, I want to ask you something. Something I've wanted to do for a long time." Grace flipped open the box to reveal a ring with a rainbow jewel built in. She went down on one and held out the box. "Augustine Sycamore, will you marry me?"

Augustine stared at her for a while. Grace's arm started to lower, a mortified feeling creeping over her. Augustine stared at her with a mixture of wanting to cry and being shocked speechless. When he finally did speak, he strangled out, "Why, Grace?"

Grace flinched back and hesitantly said, "Why what? I told you -"

"Not that," Augustine replied, waving his arms frantically. He desperately dug through the pockets on his lab coat. When he finally found what he was looking for, Grace was standing straight and holding the untouched ring in a box in her hand. He held out a box, flipping it open and revealing a ring with a pure white crystal in the center. "I was going to propose to you. I was going to tell you how I love you. How you remind me that my greatest accomplishment is falling in love with a woman that loves me for me. How I only want to be a better man for you. How you are the stars that linger throughout the night, making the world seem more beautiful even when it is dark. You are the sun that brightens my day. I was going to sweep you off your feet, so that there was no way you could have said no. But you stole my moment. Why, Grace?"

Grace was trying to hide her smirk. She didn't succeed, and simply told him, "Yes."

Augustine blinked in shock. "Yes what?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

Augustine gasped. His face broke into a smile and he lunged at Grace, effulging her in a hug. Grace tightly held him back, smiling into his lab coat.

Augustine muttered into her hair, "Yes, Grace. I will marry you."


End file.
